Love Thee Always
by Foxey
Summary: Ok, hopefully I've got most of the errors out. If you reviewed this fic before pretty please re-post your review. For those who've never read this fic~ *Yaoi. Ultra Magnus/Rodimus Prime.* Can Magnus tell Rodimus how he's feeling for him?


Love thee Always

_Written by Kristina and Foxy_

Disclaimers: We own nothing and are just using the characters for our own amusement. 

Rating: PG13

Categories: Humor/ Romance

Summary: 

_The foolish man seeks happiness in the distance, the wise grows it under his feet._**_  
_**- **James Oppenheim **

Foxey: Just for a warning to those who really care~ It's Yaoi! Don't like? Then don't read, that simple. Please review this, sadly there's gonna be some errors….we all know I really bite at spelling and grammar. ^^;    Oh, this fic was co-written with Kristina, I have 1 other fic written with her called "Forever As Two" If anyone's interested then click my bio and find it. Thankies! 

It was mid March .The sky of the earth was clear that morning. Not a single cloud over shadowed its beauty and a few birds even flew over tops some pine trees. The sun glowed brightly over the earth's surface and was companied by a rainbow. It had rained late in the night and when the earth was companied by the moon and a few scattered stars.

As of now though there was only the peace of a few animals that lived around the area and no war seeped through the land.

A new week had begun and thus Sunday was somewhat slow. Not much action was going on and some rare spare time was being enjoyed in the Autobot's Head Quarters. 

Spike had just now come over with Carly and they where chatting with Rodimus Prime. Some other's where enjoying there time off by watching a movie, but not Ultra Magnus. He had too much on his mind.

Ultra Magnus couldn't help but notice the carefree attitude of the after noon. He wished that he could feel the same way; however, he knew that he had to confront his own fears.

He had to talk to Rodimus Prime but he just didn't know how to. He had never been good at expressing his own feelings. He just didn't know how to. Mostly because he has always been a solider and that was always the last thing on his mind.

However lately he felt at such a lost. Though he was happy with his work most of the time. He couldn't help but feel lonely on a personal level. He never really tried to get close to any one before, and yet there was something special about Rodimus Prime and the way he had grown over the year.

Ultra Magnus leaned his body on the steal wall and sighed. He knew that eventually he would have to get over it and face his fears.

*~*

Ultra Magnus's thoughts swirled around in his head. _"How can I tell him? Would he_ _reject me?"_ Magnus had to shake his head a little. These feelings were new to him, and to tell the truth they scared him a little.

Magnus knew he had to say something soon though. If he didn't he might lose Rodimus to someone else. _"But how do you do it? I can't just go up and say~ Hey Rodimus I've_ _been meaning to tell you I'm in love with you." Magnus shifted his weight to his left foot and propped his right one on the wall._

Rodimus had grown up; he was an excellent leader, just like Optimus. And yet he still had his joyful side of him. Sure there had been some bumps along the way but that's life. _"So why am I so unwilling to say my feelings if I think he's such a great guy?"_ He didn't want to be rejected, that was obvious, if that happened…

Magnus shook his head again_. "Don't think like that! If you do you'll never get the nerve _to tell him."_ Magnus told himself. Magnus thought for a few minutes on what to do._

_"Maybe I can write him a letter? I'll ask him to meet at __Shining__Lake__ and I could tell him __there!" Magnus perked up; finely he had an idea to solve his dilemma! He walked back to his office to write out the letter before he changed his mind._

*~*

Rodimus Prime was leaning on the door way of his room. He had enjoyed his time with Spike and Carly. They had gone off to the park and he enjoyed watching human children flying kits and such. He couldn't imagine a better day and only hoped that it would get better.

"Rodimus hay there buddy where you've been?"

Springer was with Arcee and had his arms around her waist. Rodimus just smiled.

"Just with Spike and Carly out at the park." He explained.

Arcee smiled thoughtfully.

"How's Daniel?"  
She asked.

"Spike said that he is doing great and he was at school when we all went out to the park."

"Oh." Arcee said calmly.

"That explains it."

"Human children have busy lives don't they?" Springer asked.

Rodimus chuckled.

"Seems like it."

"Well we best be going." Springer said.

"Arcee and I are going to a movie."

Rodimus smiled

"Sounds like fun." He said.

"Should be Carly talks about them all the time." Arcee reminded him.

"Oh yes that's true."

"Well talk to you later Rodimus." Springer said.

As Arcee and Springer left Rodimus sighed.

He had missed the feeling of having a close companion. Though he and Arcee where once something of an item. He had been more satisfied with the male of his species though he would never admit it. At the same time he often wondered to himself. Who would ever love him the way that he wanted to be loved?

*~*      

Magnus leaned back into his chair looking at the letter he had just finished writing. Doubts were already springing in his head. _"What if he likes someone else? There isn't_ _any harm trying though_." Magnus told himself, _"Just act like it's any old day."_

Magnus always brought Rodimus his messages if he had any. Usually they talked for a few minutes before Magnus went his own way. Magnus looked at the letter again, trying to decide what to do.

***********************************************

 Rodimus sighed again, it was true. He was lonely and wanted to be someone's special someone again. He begin to think of some things he wanted in his next relationship.

He couldn't be overly protective, yet not too carefree on the matter. Definitely someone who would not complain about his busy schedule. It would be great to have someone who liked to be close. The person should be tall and solider like. Kinda like…..

_Ultra Magnus!_ Rodimus felt his face get hot. "_Okay, so maybe Magnus has the qualities I would like to have in a relationship. That doesn't mean he'll think the same about me." Rodimus frowned a bit on that thought. _"I can't help it though. Magnus has always been there for me if I needed him. And it really don't help matters much when his smiles light up my day.__

Rodimus looked down at his feet; he had been trying to keep his feelings for Ultra Magnus in check for a while now. _"Knowing my luck, Magnus likes someone else."_ Rodimus dwelled on his thoughts for a while.

************************************************

_"I guess it's now or never."_ Magnus got up and headed toward Rodimus to deliver his note.

"Ultra Magnus, where have you been hiding lad?" Kup walked up to Magnus. "In my office, how's your day been?" Magnus replied politely. 

"Fine, do me a favor Magnus. Take these notes to Rodimus Prime for me, I need to go help Blaster with something."

Magnus nodded, "No problem Kup, I heading that way anyways." Magnus got Kup's notes and went to Rodimus's office. Rodimus was still leaning on the side of his door; lost in thought.

"Rodimus? You okay?" Magnus asked concerned. Rodimus snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Magnus's voice. "Uh yeah, just thinking a little. What's up?" Magnus got flustered again. "Nothing really, here's your mail." Rodimus took his mail and looked at Magnus straight in the optics.

"You feeling okay Magnus?" 

"Just fine." 

_"Is it just me or is Magnus nervous about something?"_ Rodimus thought to himself.

A large crash was heard following a roar from Grimlock_. "Thank Primus for the _Dinobots!" _Magnus thought, "I better go see what Grimlock has done now Rodimus. Magnus shot down the hall towards the noise._

Rodimus blinked, "That was weird." He turned and walked into his office to read his mail.

*~*

"Me not want Autobot help!" Grimlock roared at Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus sighed. This definitely wasn't what he wanted to deal with that day.

"Oh come on big guy. Just let me help you out."

"Me says no way Auto parts." Grimlock slammed his tail to the ground.

Grimlock started to swarm away from Ultra Magnus' grip and First Aid.

"There has to be an easier way to do this sir." First Aid said to Ultra Magnus.

"You got any better ideas?"

Ultra Magnus asked him.

"Hay what's going on?" Spike had just come over to the Autobot's Head Quarters along with Daniel.

"Yeah we herd a bunch of roaring all the way from the parking lot. What's the deal?" Daniel asked.

Ultra Magnus sighed.

"Grimlock was fooling around with the other Dinobots when his head got stuck in the ceiling."

Daniel couldn't help but giggle.

"Me not like Daniel laughing at great Dino King."

Spike glared at Daniel.

Daniel placed his hand over his mouth trying to control the laughing.

"Sorry big guy I couldn't help it."

First Aid rolled his optics.

"Well could you two help us out here? He got himself stuck in pretty darn good."

Daniel had finally stopped laughing.

"Sure no problem First Aid." Spike told him.

*~*

Rodimus was bored. Well not really board but his mind where troubled with other matters. He had so much paper work to do that was on his desk that it was ridicules. He was just now starting to understand what Optimus must have been going through after all theses years.

It wasn't just the paper work or giving orders. It was the fact that every one thought that he was supposed to act just like Optimus Prime. That hurt him a lot 'cause he had his own personality and dreams that he felt that he had the right to let shine. 

One of his fears (though he would never admit it to any one) was that he would be left alone.

Maybe that is why he wanted to be in a real relationship and not some quick fling that he often led himself to.

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Arcee. Heck she was one of his best friends, but they never really wanted the same things at the same time and she was happy with Springer anyways. He could tell by the way that she looked at him often.

Rodimus sighed.

He had to talk to Magnus eventually though at this point he just didn't know how.

*~*

Arcee and Springer had come back from the movie.

"Well that was interesting." Springer told her.

"That it was .I don't think I will ever understand why humans fight each other so much." Arcee said sadly.

Springer shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess the same reasons why fight Megatron and them. No species is perfect."

Arcee and Springer where just now getting back at the Autobots Head Quarters.

"I guess you're right."

She said.

"It's still a shame though. With all the technology they have. You would think they would be happier."

"Arcee! Springer!" Daniel came towards there way waving his hand at them.

"Hay kid-o when did you get back from school?"

 Arcee asked.

"Oh just now. Dad and I are helping out Ultra Magnus and First Aid with Grimlock."

"Oh no what's he done now?" Springer asked.

"Got his head stuck in the ceiling."

Arcee's optics blinked.

"You're kidding." She said in disbelief.

"Nope."

"Well I guess we better go help out. Come on Arcee."  
*~*

                                                

_"And to think I was thanking Primus for the Dinobots!" _Magnus thought as the others were trying to free Grimlock. Arcee came up to Magnus. "Is there anything we can do Ultra Magnus?"

Magnus looked over at the Disaster that Grimlock was creating. "Can you and Springer lead the other Dinobots somewhere else? They're starting to get in the way." Arcee nodded and called Springer over. "I think we can do that, can't we Springer?" Springer smiled over at Arcee, "Defiantly. No one can resist Arcee's charm."

Arcee blushed and playfully hit Springer on the head. "Come on Romeo, we've got a job to do." Springer wasn't kidding when he said the Dinobots couldn't resist Arcee's charm, all she had to do was ask and the other Dinobots followed Arcee and Springer out of the room like baby ducklings. Spike and Daniel decided it might be better if they went with Arcee and the others. 

Magnus smiled at Arcee and Springer; they were truly a happy couple. Thinking of couples made Magnus's thoughts drifted back to the letter and Rodimus. _I wonder if he's read it yet? _His thoughts were interrupted with another protest from Grimlock. 

"Me Grimlock want to be with other Dinobots! Me king!" First Aid looked he was at his wit's end. Magnus looked at the way Grimlock was caught in the ceiling again and got an idea. "Step back First Aid, let me try something." First Aid stepped back as Magnus started to pull away some of the ceiling around Grimlock's head.

Seeing a way to get out; Grimlock jerked his head down. The sudden movement caused Magnus to fall. Not only did he fall, he was tangled up in a lot of wires as well. First Aid started to go help Magnus when he felt someone stop him.

"Go ahead and take Grimlock to medic and see if he's hurt himself any. I'll help Magnus." Rodimus reassured First Aid. 

"Yes sir." First Aid lead Grimlock to medic. Rodimus walked over to Magnus; who now was cussing at the wires he was tangled up in.

"Primus, do I even want to know?" Rodimus asked with a laugh. Magnus hadn't realized who was helping him get untangled up yet. 

"Probably not." Magnus looked up. 

"Rodimus?" 

"Huh uh, mind telling me what's going on?" 

Magnus sighed, "One word~ Grimlock." 

Rodimus laughed, "That wasn't what I was asking about." Rodimus moved the last wire away from Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus stood up and looked over at Rodimus perplexed. 

"Then  what are you asking about Rodimus?" Rodimus looked over at Ultra Magnus.

 "I want to know why you're so uptight all of a sudden Magnus. You haven't been yourself the past couple of weeks."

Magnus suddenly found the floor to be interesting. "I'm…..I'm just trying to sort out some feelings right now." Magnus looked back up to Rodimus. 

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Magnus nodded and decided to change the subject a little.

"Did you finish reading your mail?"

Rodimus shook his head, "Nope, Grimlock was making too much noise. I'm gonna go finish  it right now though." 

Rodimus looked over at Magnus before leaving. "Come see me if you wanna talk Magnus, I'll be there." 

Magnus smiled, "I'll remember that Rodimus, thanks."

"No problem." Magnus watched Rodimus go back to his office.

*~*

As Rodimus left and with the Dinobots now gone Ultra Magnus was now left with his own thoughts and an unsettling feeling was starting to come over him. What if he was wrong? Should he have written that letter to Rodimus?

Say that Rodimus reads it. Will it be a good thing? What if he laughs after reading it? Or worse what if he rejects him?

Magnus frowned and sat down on a small plat forum.

He hadn't been this confused sense his relationship with Optimus and when he died his entire world collapsed around him.

Though he knew that the other Autobots loved there leader dearly. He doubted that no one knew how closely the two of them had become over the many years.

Optimus was a private person but deeply devoted to the ones he loved the most. Magnus was one of the few people who learned how charming and caring he really was. In his optics he was the best lover in the world and when he lost him he didn't know how he was going to continue. But when he saw what a hard time Rodmimus was having growing in to his new stats as leader, he knew that Optimus left him a gift.

The gift to learn how to love again and to be even more then a lover, a mentor, a great mentor. Just as Optimus was to him.

Now though his own self doubt was plaguing his mind and he felt more restless then he had in theses past few weeks (if that was possible).

_~Primus, ~_ he thought.

_~Primus I hope he doesn't hurt me. I don't know how well I can take it if he would.~_

************************************************

Rodimus still hadn't had the time to read the mail. Stuff just kept happening that made him more busy. That day he couldn't wait to read his mail because reading the mail was relaxing to him.

However at the moment he couldn't help but think about Magnus. He was worried about his friend. For the past few days he has been oddly distant from him and he wondered if he had done something to anger him are something.

Walking to his corridor, he couldn't help but notice Kup.

"Hay there lad why so glum?"

The older Auotbot asked Rodimus.

 Rodimus smiled sadly. "Nothing just a lot of work to do that's all."

Kup smiled back.

"Come lad be honest. You know you can talk to me right?"

Rodimus looked up at Kup.

"Well I-"

"Come lad let's go on inside and speak your mind."

Rodimus smiled and followed Kup into his office.

*~*

Rodimus and Kup settled themselves in Rodimus's office.

"So lad, what's on your mind?"

Rodimus gathered his thoughts before speaking.

"I'm worried about Ultra Magnus Kup He's not acting like himself."

"How so?" Kup questioned.

"For one thing he's more work oriented then ever. I don't know, it just seems like he's avoiding all of his friends lately." Rodimus looked over at Kup, silently asking for some advice.

"There is a major thing you don't know about Ultra Magnus that probably is the cause of the change in him."

"What's that Kup?" Rodimus asked the older Autobot in front of him.

"Ultra Magnus and Optimus used to be an item. The relationship ended with Optimus."

A wave of shock and guilt rolled over Rodimus.

"They were going out?"

Kup nodded, "Yeah, I only know about it because Ultra Magnus came to me with a problem that had concerned them both. Magnus has a bad habit of keeping things bottled up." Kup paused thinking of something.

"Say, have you even glanced at your mail any today?" 

This time it was Rodimus who shook his head. "I wish. This has been one hectic day for me. Why?"

"I think Ultra Magnus had a letter besides the two I sent with him for you."

"You know, Magnus seemed curious if I had read my mail or not when I had last seen him."

"Go see what it is Roddi. It may be real important." Kup advised.

"No kidding, thanks for everything Kup." Rodimus rushed back to his office to find his mail. It was in the same place Magnus had laid it down on his desk. Rodimus shifted through the letters and found Magnus's at the bottom. He opened it and read it.

                                    ~Rodimus

                        Please meet me at Shining Lake this afternoon. I need to talk to you.

                                                            -Ultra Magnus-

Rodimus felt another wave of guilt run over him. _If it wasn't for me, then Magnus and Optimus would still be together. _Rodimus looked over the letter again and knew what he had to do. He quickly wrote out a note explaining that he had token the afternoon off. After that task was done he transformed and headed for the lake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ultra Magnus sighed, he almost felt at ease here. He was glad he chose this area; in the letter he had needed a fast landmark and this place came to mind. Magnus lied back and closed his optics. _I don't even know if he's read the letter yet. I hope he has. Magnus thought as he tried to relax, though he hadn't really relaxed since Optimus passed away. Thinking of Optimus brought some pain back to Magnus that he had been trying to deal with. A few minutes later Magnus heard someone drive up and transform._

"Ultra Magnus! I've been so worried about you the past few weeks."  
It was Rodimus and for some reason Magnus was grateful that it was him and no one else.

Magnus gave a sad smile.

"There's no reason to worry about me Rod I'm fine."

Rodmius walked over to Magnus.

"But you're not are you?" Rod asked him seriously.

Magnus looked down at him. He was surprised by how serious he was. Rodimus being serious wasn't usually the first phrase that popped into Magnus's mind when he thought of the young leader.

"Magnus please talk to me. I'm you're friend aren't I? That's what friends are there for. To listen."

Magnus's optics went to the ground.

"I read you're letter. There has to be something that you want to talk to me about. What's so important that's made you so distant lately?"

Magnus sat down by the lake.

"It's hard to explain Rodimus."

That was the first thing that Magnus said to him since he got there.

"No it's not. Not when it's love."

Magnus stared at him in shock.

"What did you just say?"

"I...I know about you and Optimus." Rodimus stammered. "Kup just told me. Is that what you're worried about?"

Magnus sighed. How like Kup to say something.

"No it's not Optimus I'm so troubled about."  
"Then what is it? Come on Magnus please talk to me."

Magnus took a deep breath.

  
"I've …I've developed feelings for you."

Rodimus almost fell down in shock. "You what?" Rodimus set down beside Ultra Magnus.

"I said….I've developed feelings for you."

Magnus got real tensed and looked out at the lake. Rodimus started to come out of his shock when Magnus sighed.

"Rodimus, I've had feelings for you for awhile now. I just didn't know what or how to say them."

Rodimus still couldn't find words to voice his own feelings at the moment. Ultra Magnus took the silence the word way. It took all of his willpower to hold back the tears that had formed behind his optics. "I'm sorry Rodimus; I needed to get that out in the open."

Rodimus finely found the words he wanted to say. "Don't Magnus, don't be sorry. You see, you just made my job 10 times easier." Magnus looked over at Rodimus trying to figure out what he was up to. Rodimus picked up Magnus's hands and held them in his own. "I too have developed feelings for you Magnus. You've brighten up every single one of my days."

Rodimus's grip tightened as he went on. "At first I didn't know what to make of these feelings and I didn't know if you would feel the same. But now I can safely say…..I love you Ultra Magnus."

Magnus smiled, though he was at a lost of words at the moment. He had reached out on a limb with his feelings toward Rodimus and Rodimus had returned the feelings. He couldn't be anymore happier then he was already.

Surprise was added to all of the feelings Magnus was feeling when Rodimus reached up and wiped his face.

"You're crying."

Indeed Magnus was crying, but for once the tears were tears of joy.

"I guess I am." Magnus smiled again at Rodimus.

"Thank you Roddi, I haven't felt this way in a long time."

Rodimus smiled as well, "Whenever you're ready for another relationship Magnus… I'm right here." Magnus wrapped his arms around Rodimus and whispered closely to his audio receptors. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Rodimus answered with a small kiss and leaned back in to Magnus's arms. Together they watched the sun set.


End file.
